Come Home for Christmas Daddy
by xxyou're the music in mexx
Summary: Troy travels all round the world with his work, constantly leaving his family for months on end. Its coming up to xmas and Gabi's had enough so she gives him a choice. Come home 4 xmas eve or don't come home at all. oneshot TxG


**A/N**

**Hey guys! Here's my Xmas ****fic****! I**** know everyone writes one so here's mine!**

**Anyway the reason for me not updating at all, is because I gave birth to my baby girl, R****uby**

**She was born on the 13****th**** of December ****an**** weighed 6llbs 11oz.**

**I know every mother say it but she really is a cute baby!**

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you have a great one, love ****Evie**** xx**

**p.s**** most of my stories will probably be updated after ****xmas**** so I guess I'll see you then!**

Gabriella sighed as her five year old son jumped on her bed at 6:30 in the morning.

'Hey James' she said tiredly.

'Mommy, why does Santa never give me any coal?' James asked.

'Because you're a good boy, he only gives coal to bad boys'

'And girls!' James exclaimed.

'And girls' Gabriella agreed, lifting him up off the bed and carrying him downstairs.

She settled him down in front of the T.V with some Coco Pop's and then went to find her other children.

'Scott?' she asked quietly, knocking on her 13 year old son's door.

'Yeah Mom?' came the reply.

Gabriella opened the door and nearly stepped back when she smelt the over-powering smell of aftershave.

She smiled and said,

'Think you've got a bit too much on honey'

Scott went red and mumbled something before stepping into his bathroom.

Gabriella smiled to herself, her boy was growing up.

'You going somewhere nice?' she asked him through the door.

'Just out' Scott shouted back.

'With who?' Gabriella enquired.

'No-one'

'So you're going out on your own?'

'Uh, yeah'

'How come you're up so early?' she asked him.

'James jumped on me, I've been up since 5:15'

'Oh sweetie, you should have woken me up!' Gabriella told him.

'You need sleep, what with Dad away, you can't do everything on your own'

Gabriella felt her eyes flood with tears.

She stepped into her son's bathroom and watched as he fixed his hair.

'I'm the adult here, I should be the one worrying about stuff, not you'

'Everyone could use a little help Mom' Scott replied.

'Yeah ok, anyway, tell Ellie I said hi' Gabriella said cunningly.

'I will-oh crap' Scott said, realising his mistake.

Gabriella could only laugh.

Making her way to her eldest son's room, a picture hanging on the wall caught her eye.

It was of the entire family, James was only little then, about 2 years old maybe. It wasn't the ages that made her look, but the man stood in the middle with his arm around his eldest son, the man with the proud look on his face, presenting his family.

Where did that man go?

Knocking on Beau's door (Beau pronounced as Bo) she quietly walked in, smiling at the sight of her 17 year old son fast asleep.

Pulling back the curtains to reveal the light she laughed as Beau groaned.

'Mo-om!'

'How much did you drink at that party?' she asked.

'Too much' he whimpered.

Gabriella reasoned with herself inside her head. On one hand, she should give him hell for drinking and staying out all night at a party, but on the other hand, it's exactly what she and Troy did at that age. Besides, the harsh light and early wake time was punishment enough.

'I want you up and out of bed in 30 minutes' she ordered.

'Why?' he groaned.

'Because today is tree day, and your brother is excited, now come on, the clock's ticking'

She left her son's room and sighed.

Ever since she'd discovered she was pregnant for the first time she'd always longed for a daughter. Not that she didn't love her boys. There wasn't a thing she wouldn't do for them, not a place in the world she wouldn't search for them, but a having a daughter is like filling a space in woman's heart that otherwise couldn't be fixed.

What with Troy gone almost all the time though, it was unlikely they'd have any more kids; she couldn't handle four kids on her own. She was getting on now anyway, at 35 her time was running out for more children. She didn't want her kid to be bullied in the playground for having an old woman for a mom.

As she returned to the front room, she watched as her son tried to reach the decoration on the Christmas tree.

Where are you Troy? Why can't you come home?

Gabriella turned and went back to her room.

There were pictures on the wall of all of them. Some with just Troy and herself, others with Beau, Scott and James too.

The tears slid down her cheeks as she stroked their wedding photo.

He was always away, never home. Sometimes for months at a time. He'd even missed James' fifth birthday, as well Scott's twelfth. If he wasn't careful, he'd miss out on them growing up.

All I want is for you to come home, please come home.

There were times when Gabriella was angry, how dare he leave her with three children! But there were times when she was so sad that she felt like giving up. Like there was no point, that he'd never come home.

But then, as if to prove her wrong, he'd return. Everything would be great for about a week, laughter, smiles, kisses, until he left...again. And it would start all over again.

'Mom?' Scott said, walking in.

Quickly Gabriella wiped her face, brushing away the tears.

'Yes honey?' she asked, her voice wavering.

'I'm not going out anymore'

'Why?' Gabriella asked, spinning around.

'I decided to stay home with my family'

Gabriella smiled and pulled him into a hug.

He's not the person I want to hear it from though.

'Sometimes I hate him for doing this' Scott told her.

'Don't hate him Scott, he's your Dad'

'Well he doesn't act like one' Scott replied venomously.

Gabriella couldn't reply, the truth was, Scott was right, but she couldn't turn them against Troy, he was managing to do that all by himself.

'He's a dick' Beau said, joining them.

Scott laughed.

'Hey!' Gabriella warned.

'It's true, what kind of Dad leaves his wife and three kids for months on end?'

'A working Dad' Gabriella replied.

'No, just our Dad' Scott said.

Gabriella could only sigh.

'We'll look after you Mom' Beau said.

'Yeah, the Bolton's can get through anything' Scott said defiantly.

'Maybe not everything' Gabriella said softly.

'Everything' Beau insisted.

'Ok, everything' Gabriella agreed.

She opened her arms and hugged her two eldest sons.

Beau was so tall now that she had to reach up to peck his cheek. Scott was about the same height as her, but growing fast.

What made it worse though, was that both boys were spitting images of Troy. Constant reminders of him. James looked like her. He had chocolate brown eyes and a mass of curly brown hair.

'TREE TIME!' Beau yelled.

'Race you?' Scott asked.

'Is that a challenge?' Beau enquired.

'Maybe'

'Bring it on' Beau answered. 'One word of advice though'

'What?'

'KISS MY ASS!' he yelled, running out of the room and making his way through the huge house.

'THAT'S NOT ADVICE THAT'S A DREAM!' Scott yelled back, chasing him.

Gabriella shook her head and straightened the bed sheets before beginning the long descent to the front room.

1 hour later

'You're so short!' Beau teased, lifting the decoration high over Scott's head.

'I'm growing!'

'Yeah, looks like it'

Just then the phone rang.

Everything stopped, except for James who went happily on, wrapping the dog in tinsel.

'I'll get it' Beau said into the silence, after seeing his Mom's look of sadness.

'Hello?' he said into the speaker.

'Bo-peep! Son, how are you?' Troy shouted.

Beau grimaced, he hated that nickname.

'Fine' he said.

'That's all I get? I've not seen you in ages'

'Exactly, which is why that's all you get' Beau spat down the phone.

'Woah, hold up with the spite there sport, I'm your Dad'

'Really? 'Cause you don't act like one, in fact, I'm not sure I want you for a Dad'

'Beau!' Gabriella exclaimed.

Troy heard her, how he missed her.

'Give me the phone' Scott said.

Beau thrust it into his hand, as if it were cursed.

'Scott?' Troy asked.

'Hey Troy' Scott answered.

'Since when did you start calling me Troy?'

'Since I don't feel like you deserve the title of Dad'

'W-what?'

'You're a shit Dad, Beau is more of a Dad to me than you are. And you know what, I think he's a better one'

'Scott, that's enough!' Gabriella ordered.

Scott scoffed, and slammed the phone down on the hook.

Troy listened to the incessant beeping. His son had hung up on him. That's how bad a parent he was.

He quickly pressed re-dial.

'Hello?' said a small voice.

A smile came to Troy's face.

'James! How are you buddy?'

'I'm fine, I'm decorating Rufus, and he likes tinsel'

Troy laughed and said.

'Does he? What colour?'

'Pink!'

'Pink? Isn't that a girls colour?'

'Beau says I'm a big boy and I don't need blue to be one'

'When did you become a big boy?' Troy questioned, smiling.

'When I kissed Mommy better when she was hurt'

Troy was suddenly very alert and sat up straight.

'Mommy was hurt?'

'Yes, your wedding picture made her heart hurt. She cried and I kissed her better'

'Put Mommy on the phone James' Troy ordered.

James obeyed and Gabriella picked up the phone.

'Yes?' she asked, for today was one of her more angry than sad days.

'Ella?'

'What Troy?' she snapped.

'Are you upset?'

'No'

'Hurting?'

'Yes'

'Why, who's hurting you? I'll kill them!' Troy said venomously.

'No Troy, that would be suicide'

'Huh?'

'You're the one who's hurting me, who's hurting the whole family'

'But I'm not there!'

'Exactly Troy! That's exactly it! You're not here, you're never here! The last time we saw you was September! It's Christmas Troy, Christmas, and you're not here to share it with us!'

'I can't honey'

'You can, you know you can, you're just too weak to argue with your bosses! They're obviously more important than your family!' Gabriella shouted.

'That's not true!'

'Really? 'Cause you've got me fooled!'

'I love you' Troy said forcefully, so forcefully it caused Gabriella to step back.

It also caused her to think, and think hard.

'I love you too' she responded softly.

Then a hand tugged on her top, she looked down and James was stood, tinsel wrapped round his waist.

'Can I speak to Daddy?'

Gabriella nodded and passed it on without a word.

'Daddy, when you coming home?'

A little voice came on the phoneSaid daddy when you coming homeHe said the first thing that came to his mind

'I'm already there'

I'm already thereTake a look aroundI'm the sunshine in your hairI'm the shadow on the groundI'm the whisper in the windI'm your imaginary friendAnd I know I'm in your prayers

'Where?' James asked, looking round.

'I'm in your heart and your mind, my brave boy'

'Oh'

'Pass it here James' Gabriella commanded.

She got back on the phoneSaid I really miss you darlingDon't worry about the kids they'll be alright

'I'm missing you'

'The kids aren't' he said glumly.

'Don't worry about them, they'll be ok'

'But they won't will they? I've messed up'

'Yeah, you have' Gabriella responded truthfully.

'But I can't come home for Christmas Ella. It'll jeopardize my job'

Gabriella's eyes and voice hardened.

'Troy, if you stay away any longer, our marriage won't work. It can't be all one-sided, don't you see that? Unless you're home for Christmas Eve, we won't be together'

'Gabi, I can't, I can be there for New Years, but not Christmas, it's too soon'

'Then consider yourself served'

With that, she slammed the phone down.

'I can't believe I've just done that' she said to no-one in particular.

'Good on you Mom!' Beau said, hugging her, 'It's what he deserves'

'It's not what I want though' she whispered.

'It's what's best for the family Mom, he still has a chance remember' Scott reminded her.

Gabriella nodded and walked to her room, closing the door behind her.

Christmas Eve

Another airplaneAnother sunny placeI'm lucky I knowBut I wanna go homeMmmm, I've got to go homeLet me go homeI'm just too far from where you areI wanna come home

'Sir, I'm requesting permission to go home.' Troy told his Boss.

'Denied' was the reply.

'But Sir, it's Christmas.' Troy pleaded.

'Do I look like I give a shit? Christmas is our busiest time, you're staying here'

'I don't think you understand sir-'

'Oh, I understand. I know you're going places, I know you're future Chairman material, I also know that you're stupid enough to even be asking me to leave'

'Sir, my wife-' Troy began again.

'-Will be ok, you have three fine boys to take care of her. She'll cope'

'It's not about coping though is it! Why should she have to cope? She deserves more than that!'

'What are you suggesting?'

'I'm suggesting Sir, that you allow me to return to my wife and kids at Christmas' Troy retorted.

'Forget it!'

'Fine, then you have my resignation' Troy said, flinging an envelope on the desk.

'Just what do you think you're doing?'

Troy looked up, his blue eyes connecting.

'I'm going home for Christmas'

Let me go homeI've had my runBaby, I'm doneI gotta go homeLet me go homeIt will all be all rightI'll be home tonightI'm coming back home

Gabriella looked at the clock and sighed. 11.30 at night on Christmas Eve and her husband still hadn't made it home.

It's over, everything, it's all over.

'He still has 30 minutes' Scott told her.

Gabriella turned and looked at her middle son. Stood in his pajamas, blue checked ones, identical to James'. James wanted everything Scott had, just like Scott had wanted everything Beau had when he was little.

'He's not coming' Gabriella said simply.

'He could be'

Gabriella smiled weakly and shook her head.

'I think we both know that he's not, some men just prefer to have the kids, then decide they don't want all the hassle. Your father's one of them'

'I know'

A silence followed, in which both people thought long and hard.

'Mom, can I ask you a question?'

'Fire away'

'How did Dad-Troy, ask you out?' he stuttered nervously.

Gabriella smiled and saw where this was going.

'He did something so romantic, so brilliant that I knew there and then that there'd never be anyone else. That he was the one for me'

'What did he do?'

'First, he'd arranged for the bus driver to hand me a package when I got on. I always caught the bus to East High so I guess he knew it would be a pretty safe bet. I opened it and it was a rose petal in a box. That was it. But it had a number on it, number 1. There was no note or name and I thought it was a bit strange at first.

So I went to my locker as always, and inside, on top of the stack of books was another one, this time with a number 2. I discovered various one throughout the day until I got to number 10. Number 10 had a letter with it, it was computer typed so I couldn't guess the handwriting.

Anyway, it said something about following the numbers. This was seriously confusing because how was I supposed to follow the numbers when I had no idea where to start? When I went back to my locker at the end of the day when everyone had gone home to put my books back, there was another note, this time telling me Number 1 was in the English room. So I went to the English room and on the blackboard were the words- 'There is only one happiness in life, to love and to be loved'.

Beneath was the number 2, next to the room in which it would be. So I followed this whole thing, every room another quote and another room to go to, until number 10, which was different.

Number ten was the science lab. The writing on the board was different, this time it said 'In the history of science, the laws of attraction are a set of assumed laws or, in a sense, a general catch phrase used when discussing the nature of bodies that attract'

So I was stood there trying to figure out what it meant when I heard the door close. And in front of the door was a box, this time with various petals inside it each with a different letter on. I guessed I had to sort them out so they made sense. This took-am I boring you?'

Scott shook his head; he was in fact, wanting to hear more, it amazed him, that his Dad could be so…weird.

'Well this took ages, I was never any good at English puzzles, math was my strongest point, as well as Science. But English? Not so much. So I finally figure it out and I just sit there, amazed. I'd always fancied him, he was my best friend sure, but I felt something different. So I ran to his house and knocked on the door. That's when he came out, smiling. 'What took you so long?' he asked me. And I tried so hard to think of something witty to say back to him, but I could only stare at his eyes. It was as if they caught me, and were never letting me go. It was the best feeling in the world.'

'And you said yes?' Scott asked.

'No, when he saw I couldn't say anything, he bent down and kissed me gently. He was my first kiss so I had no idea what I was doing. I figured I'd just follow his lead. I found that when he pulled away, I felt empty, like there was a space between me and everything else. That's when he kissed me again, and suddenly I felt connected. That's when I knew.'

'I don't think I can do that' Scott said, looking down.

'Why not? You're creative sweetheart, you'll think of something'

Scott looked up at the clock and Gabriella followed his gaze.

12:05

'Merry Christmas honey' she whispered.

'Merry Christmas Mom' he replied.

With that, Scott left to his room, to fall asleep until James woke them all up again.

Gabriella could only lean back against the bed and cry silently.

Gabriella woke up to the smell of cooking. She smiled before remembering her decision to divorce Troy, he'd not come home.

Then there was the sound of the fire alarm going off. Gabriella ran out of the room, not noticing the suitcase that stood next to the bed.

She collided with Beau and Scott at the top of the stairs.

'What have you burnt now?' she asked.

'nothing!' Beau protested.

'We thought it was you! Scott replied.

Confusement filled Gabriella until she shouted,

'JAMES!'

'Yes' was the response.

'Oh thank god. I thought-'

It was then that she realized…if it was none of them…

Her eyes lit up and she raced to the kitchen, giving James to Beau.

As she opened the door, she saw Troy attempting to take burnt waffles to safety.

She giggled and Troy turned round with an apologetic look on his face.

'Oops?'

Gabriella just laughed and jumped straight into his arms where he kissed her over and over.

'I'm so sorry' Troy repeatedly said until she hushed him with her lips.

'Dad?' Beau asked.

Troy looked over at his three sons.

James ran to him and hugged him, before running through to the playroom.

The three males looked at each other, as if sizing one another up.

Troy held out his hand shake. Instead, both boys ran to him and hugged him.

Tears coursed down Gabriella's face, as well as Troy's.

Grabbing her camera, she captured the moment forever.

1 hour later

Gabriella and Troy sat and watched as their boys ripped paper of the presents.

'I quit you know, for good, no more spending time apart, I'm gonna get a normal 9 to 5 job.' Troy told her.

Gabriella smiled and kissed him.

'That's the best Christmas present ever'


End file.
